Movies To Honks
by arsenicStrider
Summary: Nepeta and Equius decide to go to Gamzee's for a movie, Equius leaves and well Nepeta and Sober Gamzee have their own get together Rated M for language and sexual "themes" My first story LOve


Nepeta woke up with a long satisfying stretch. She stalked out of her recuperacoon and arched her back into another stretch followed by an elongated mew. Nepeta looked over her shoulder as her laptop went off again, Trollian, was at it again… As she reclined in her fur pelt chair slump she answered her incoming message, she smiled with glee, and Gamzee was the one who had awakened her.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]—

TC: HeY lItTlE sIs WhAtS hApPeNiNg?

AC: :33 *pounces playfully* Nothing much :33 You just woke me up from my pawsitivley purrfect catnap XDD

TC: Oh SoRrY :o( iF yOu WaNt IlL lEt YoU sLeEp… AfTeR aLl SlEePs A mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLe :o)

AC: :33 Its fine *tired smile* Ill just sleep late tomorrow :))

TC: GoOd ThInG lIl SiS cAuSe EqUiUs WaNtS yOu GuYs ToO"hAnG oUt WiTh ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN hIgHbLoOd" HeHe *ChUgS a FaYgO* *lIcKs LiPs*

AC: :33 Ugg..Equius and his social standing obsesion :pp Okay sure what time and place?

TC: ThAt MoThErFuCkIn KiSsUp DoEsN't TrUsT mE dEsPiTe HoW hE aCts BuT hE sTiLl AgReEd To My PlAcE aFtEr A MoThErFuCkIn GaMzEe MiRaClE :o) aNd AlSo LiKe 12

AC: :33 Okay be there soon *waves goodbye until then enthusiastically*

TC: MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClEs LiL sIs *HoNk HoNk* ByE :o)

-terminallyCapricious [TC] stopped trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]-

Nepeta giggled as she turned to look at her shipping wall. Gamzee and Equius? She giggled again {not possible…} she thought. She stood up placing her laptop down gently before running around trying to gather her hat and coat on, almost forgetting her shoes as well as she ran out the door in excitement!

She showed up around 12:05 at Gamzee's hive and earned herself a scoring from Equius which ended in him needing a towel or two, Gamzee just stood by with a Faygo and laughed like his usual stoned self. Soon they all settled down to watch a movie. Nepeta wanted to watch a human movie called the Aristo Cats but that also led to a scolding from Equius telling her to "let the highbl00d ch00se," Gamzee responded with a "NaW mAn MoThErFuCkIn LeT hEr PiCk ThE mOvIe EqUiBrO." Nepeta hugged him in thanks causing his cheeks to tint slightly purple under his thick white makeup…

About halfway from the movie Equius starting sweating from the worrisome events taking place causing him to need more towels. " D- I am leaving for a little bit please take care to not offend his High B100d in any way, alright?" Nepeta purred and shook her head in a simple reply as Equius turned and walked out the door of the hive. "MoThErFuCkIn BrO nEeDs To CaLm DoWn AnD eAt SoMe PiE mAn.." Gamzee chuckled as they turned their attention back to the movie.

About the time after the big musical number (everyone apparently wants to be a cat in the human world) there was a slight dip in everything going well causing Nepeta to shriek in fear for the kitties. Gamzee sat there and looked at her worried face, realizing how she actually feared for the pawkind human monsters despite they weren't there… {ShE's KiNdA mOtHeRfUcKiN cUtE..} He thought randomly startling his less and less drug high self on what he just thought, but the longer he looked at her worried face the more he felt it… He soon couldn't take her worried look any longer, he shifted his position and wrapped his arm around her midsection pulling her against her his chest as she started to calm down. By the end of the movie she was comfortably nestled on his chest smiling happily. He couldn't take it anymore with that simple cute face and kittykat horns.. {I CaN't mOtHeRfUcKiN TaKe iT!}, he gave over to instinct, and flipped her over onto the sofa and pressed his lips against hers taking her by surprise causing a grass green blush to surface on her cheeks his light purple one following hers. Nepeta soon gave in melting into the kiss more and more. Soon before she could control it his hands were running up and down her sides and she couldn't help but enjoy it… WAIT she had a horrifying thought {:33 whens the last time he had a spoor pie DD:} before she could do anything about it she felt his sober grin form on his lips against her own and his hands slid father down pressing her tighter between him and the purple polka dot sofa.

He finally came up for air causing Nepeta to cough from lack of. "MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClEs mAn," he laughed his eyes glowing. Nepeta hissed at his smeared makeup face ":33 Don't do this Gamzee Equius will be back any minute!" This just caused Gamzee to laugh even more. "EvEn iF It'S SoBeR Me dOn'T YoU ThInK HeD Be mOtHeRfUcKin tHRiLlEd tO HaVe yOu lIkE ThIs wItH A HiGhBlOoD?" Nepeta mewed scared, he was probably right Equius always seemed to take social standing into account over anything else even safety at times… Before she could even think anymore Gamzee had his sober tasting tongue all over hers as he picked her up forcefully not breaking the kiss by a millisecond. She fought back trying to break free but his 6 foot frame was overpowering compared to her simple 5' 3", she just ended up knocking them off balance as they tumbled to the floor Gamzee remaining on top the entire time.

Nepeta hated this. Being powerless to him. She was a strong hunter she couldn't take this feeling of helplessness. But at the same time it felt good to be with him, like this… She let a excited mew escape her lips as he pinched her sides. He snickered at the fact that he was "winning" the fight. He started rhythmically grinding his hips into hers causing an erotic honk to escape his throat. She chuckled but was cut short as her hips started to buckle out of pleasure, another mew escaping her lips. He smiled and shucked her coat of her shirt following soon after. She looked into his eyes red like the Faygo he drank and blushed her face to almost a complete grass green hue his purple hue barley there anymore beneath the missing makeup. She shivered as his hands grazed her white and green cameo bra, "CuTe~" he chuckled. Gamzee continued to press he to the floor with his hips he shed his own shirt flaunting his perfect gray skin and tense muscles. She stared at awe over how a troll only 6 solar sweeps old could have so much muscular tone…

He continued to kiss her more and more rough pinning her arms above her horns, as he such he slid his tongue out of Nepeta's small mouth a bead of saliva connecting their lips he traced her neck and up her side. She mewed in pleasure once again as he slide her pants off gracefully with one hand the other still pinning her hands above her head exposing her matching underwear. He then continued his free hand lower and lower still all the while kissing and licking the "fierce" hunter, making her mew more and more in ecstasy as he nipped at her shoulders and neck.

Suddenly, they heard a noise come from around the other side of the couch assuming it was just the TV's automatic timer and continued their little "get-together". "D- WHAT? What is this? Oh my I think I am going to need more towels, quite a lot more…." Nepeta shrieked in embarrassment and covered her breasts, curling up under Gamzee. Whereas Gamzee being sober unknown to Equius stood up in nothing but his polka dot pants which were definitely riding low and let out a rumble of a psychopathic laugh. "HeLlO ThErE EqUiUs wOrRiEd aRe wE?" Equius realized quickly who he was dealing with and started to back off, "D- I don't want any trouble there your highb100dness-" He was cut off as Gamzee grabbed his throat pinning him against the wall. "MoThErFuCkIn. HoNk." He strangled Equius until blue tinged his face and his eyes turned white. His body dropped to the floor with a smile on his face on the fact of being strangled by a HighB100d. ":33 Is he…" Nepeta started- Gamzee picked her up and pinned her against the wall with his chest forcefully, "JuSt fAiNtEd," he cooed. Nepeta began to shake "Gamzee I-" He stopped her midsentence as she mewed in ecstasy. "PeTa," he whispered, "lEts jUsT LeT HiM Be rIgHt nOw…" She flinched as he rubbed his hand back and forth slowly, makeup completely worn off, ":33 Maybe for a while," She would update her shipping wall when she got home…


End file.
